fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivien Delacroix
Vivien Delacroix (びびえんでらくるあ Bibien Derakurua) was one of the best politicians in Fiore and the king's personal professional diplomat and servant. As well as her elder sister, Pahlawi Delacroix, Vivien wanted to be an artist, but because of her family's bad financial crisis she couldn't afford it. After some years filled with sadness and unsuccessful trials of making money, Vivien made up her mind and started singing in various bars - from smoky, noisy dives to exclusive inns for very important people, like politicians. She met a handsome, a bit juvenile and naive minister of country defence and used his numerous contacts to reach the highest popularity peaks. However, it was not easy for her to even touch the feet of the mountain of fame. In fact, at first she didn't even want to do such things, but it soon turned out that she was seriously ill. She suffers from advanced personality multiplication and one of her false mental doppels made her boyfriend do anything she wanted. After half a year, the minister disappeared and nobody has found him yet. But Vivien was clever enough to quickly hide all evidence. She asked a befriended mage, who was in fact Doranbolt, to partially remove memories of king's servants. He demanded money for that help and she gave him a giant number of jewels with no regret. After another half a year, princess Hisui discovered that Vivien hadn't told her the truth before she hired her. Via sensing abilities, the green - haired beauty figured out that the girl had average amount of magical energy in her body. Delacroix didn't agree with the princess. Apparently, she didn't even know she could use magic. And then her second personality appeared. This time it was a naive, crying girl, "who knew about everything". She wanted real Vivien to get fired and start another life full of music and art. The cruel one didn't allow her and suddenly the twenty - year old young female started to shout like a vampire surrounded by the rivers of agony. Hisui and the king decided to send her to a hospital for mentally sick people. She learned how to control her splitting mental doppels and became the first age ever, who created Thought Separation Magic - a Caster Magic, which blocks certain memories or emotions referring to one of her "alter egos" or releases them, causing a Take Over effect, so many people say she's probably addicted to drugs and that's why she doesn't even smile. After five years, the woman came back to her previous job and proved that her disease had gone. Appearance Personality Long time ago, Vivien was a healthy, normal person, who liked to spend time with family, even if their financial crisis didn't allow them to make the ends meet and be happy. As a young girl, Delacroix decided about her future job - she wanted to be an artist. At the age of ten, the reddish - haired girl showed her parents her drawing talent and amazed them, while her elder sister, Pahlawi was envious and felt ignored. Soon after Vivien's talent had gotten exposed, various rich people started buying her paintings. This period of unbelieveable joy ended as fast as a bolt. Nobody knew how, but the little teenager's godsend vanished. Before it happened, the girls' father had quit his job in a shoe - factory. The disappointment was so strong, that the amount of money decreased violently. The mother fell in love with another man and left her children. "Pahl, what's going on?" - Vivien asked her elder sister one year later. It was a dark, chilly night and the clocks were striking twelve. A powerful wind broke into their residence and filled the bedroom with the weird smell of soot. The girl quickly turned around, because she didn't want to have the omnipresent dust in her eyes. She didn't have her favourite pyjamas on, so she could only cover them with bare hands. She could hear the noise of broken glass. "Pahlawi!" - she shouted. No response... This was the day, when her father was found dead in the living room. This event sealed fear in Vivien's soul forever. Magic and abilities Neurocognitive Deficit Magic "A dangerous weapon hidden in irresponsible hands" - some people tend to say, especially Jura Neekis, who is a devoted follower of the idea of training and discovering new types of magic. However, he partially changed his mind after fighting one of the most powerful criminals, who lately died in the hospital for mentally sick people. Five years ago, Vivien used to listen to his lectures about this magic and plans of escaping the jail-like hospital. However, she didn't want to cooperate with such man, but it was an incredible opportunity for Delacroix. She quickly learned how to disarm opponents, because she was not strong enough to hit anybody. That's why she wanted to train Neurocognitive Deficit Magic. She intended to torture people without physical contact. Also, after discovering brain cancer, Vivien figured out what this disease's effects were - mainly problems with memory and - as it's written in the introduction - personality multiplication. And this type of magic turned out to be a perfect gift for her. Some people are afraid of the woman now, so they get out of her way and don't want to have anything to do with her. It allows its user to shut down some of the chosen person's upper brain functions for some time. The more power the mage has, the longer they can use their power. This magic leaves the target sinking in the advanced state of agony, but he/she cannot die so quickly. The user cannot choose which brain functions will shut down and it's pretty random. The effects of this pseudodeadly spell can be various, but mainly the whole thing's center are the enemy's nerves. They suddenly cannot move, their senses disappear and they haven't got any contact with the surrounding world. However, there is also a passive advantage of using this ability. The more times Vivien uses it, the cancer symptoms decrease violently, so she regains her memory and she's got larger control of her alternate personalities. When she wants to use it, she just raises her hand in front of the chosen person's head (especially face) and releases a pale cloud or mist, it looks very similar to the one generated by Sleep Magic users. Synopsis Trivia Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Servant